Angel Saison 6 Episode 1
by J0u0s0t0e0m0o0i
Summary: Cette fiction est ma version de la saison 6 d’Angel. Je n’ai pas lu les BD, donc s’il y a des similitudes je m’en excuse par avance ! L’histoire commence juste après qu’Angel et son équipe se soient rués sur l’armée de W&H.


**Cette fiction est ma version de ce que devrait être, selon moi, la saison 6 d'Angel. Je n'ai pas lu les BD, donc s'il y a des similitudes je m'en excuse par avance, c'est involontaire ! L'histoire commence juste après qu'Illyria, Spike, Gunn et Angel se soient rués sur l'armée de monstres envoyés par Wolfram & Hart, soit à la toute fin de la dernière saison.**

_Disclamer :__ Chacun des personnages de cette fiction appartient à Joss Whedon, je ne fais que les lui emprunter momentanément pour mon simple divertissement. Si ce début vous plait, une bonne partie de la suite est déjà écrite, il ne me reste qu'à la publier... J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette fiction que j'en ai à l'écrire ;-)_

**°-°-° EPISODE 1 ** L'Union fait la Force **°-°-°**

**Purgatoire des créatures surnaturelles, Le Néant (Monde Souterrain)**

Lorsqu'Angel se réveilla, il était étendu sur un sol poussiéreux… Et brûlant. Il battit des paupières puis ouvrit les yeux pour identifier son étrange environnement. Curieusement, il ne rencontra que l'obscurité. D'ordinaire ses facultés de vampire lui permettaient de déceler les formes environnantes les plus petites – qu'il s'agisse de clous enfoncés dans des murs ou d'infimes rayons de lumières à plusieurs mètres... Mais en cet instant, non, il ne décelait que du noir. A perte de vue.

Il essaya de se lever mais son organisme hurla au supplice, et il du se laisser de nouveau tomber dans la poussière : côtes brisées, trous béants dans la poitrine et le ventre, profondes entailles au visage – sans parler de ses jambes, qu'il ne sentait même plus. Etendu ainsi dans le néant, encore essoufflé de son effort pour se relever, la mémoire lui revint petit à petit.

Après son combat contre Hamilton – un des intermédiaires de Wolfram & Hart, qu'il avait en partie vaincu grâce à son fils – il s'était rendu au point de rencontre fixé avec son équipe. Sans surprise, il avait été rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Spike, en pleine forme. Avec soulagement, il avait ensuite accueilli Gunn, déjà grièvement blessé à l'issue de la mission qu'il avait accompli. Le cœur d'Angel se serra au souvenir du jeune homme, qui n'avait pas tenu trois minutes face à l'invasion infernale de Los Angeles. Et puis il y avait eu Illyria. Le démon de l'ancien temps s'en était donné à cœur joie : elle avait anéanti à elle seule un bon milliers de monstres et créatures des ténèbres – même Spike et Angel à eux deux n'avaient pu égaliser ce score.

Un autre souvenir douloureux envahit alors son esprit : Weasley était mort, lui aussi… C'était Illyria elle-même qui le lui avait annoncé quelques minutes avant la bataille.

Soudain, un bruit lointain résonna depuis les profondeurs de l'obscurité. Un frottement de tissus. Quelqu'un venait. Angel tenta de se lever une nouvelle fois, mais son corps s'entêta à rester cloué au sol. Avec un grondement de frustration, il attendit donc patiemment la venue de ce qui devait être son geôlier.

- Vouss êtes enfin rréveillé, Monsssieur Angellle. J'en sssuis ravvvi, siffla une voix tremblotante de vieillesse dans son dos.

Angel tenta de répondre, mais il réalisa que sa bouche restait close. Il essaya ensuite de se retourner – juste cela – mais sans plus de succès.

- Ohhh, sssurtout n'esssayez pas de rrremuer ou de parrrler, cela vous est imposssssible pour le moment. Le poissssson du drrragon circule encore dans vos vvvveines. Une méchante morrssssuure sssoit dit en passssssant… Monssssieur Angellle, je sssuis vvenu vvous prévvvenir que Leurs Altesssses Wolf, Ram et Hart, désssssiraient votre présssssence à leur côté pour le sacrifice quotidien. Je rrrreviendrai vous cherrrrrrrcher demain matin. En attendant, essssssayez de ne pas faire de bêttttise…

Le bruissement de tissus s'éloigna progressivement puis disparut.

Angel referma les yeux, frustré. Il ignorait où il était, avec qui, depuis quand et pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait mal, soif, et qu'il était à bout de forces… En bref, il n'avait qu'un mot à l'esprit pour qualifier la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. _GE-NI-ALE…_

***

**Domicile familial des Reilly, Los Angeles, Californie (Monde Humain)**

Confortablement installé dans son canapé, Lawrence Reilly soupira bruyamment en constatant que les informations télévisées abordaient encore et toujours ce terrible séisme qui avait secoué Los Angeles une semaine auparavant. Des images de buldings s'effondrant les uns sur les autres et d'une très grosse entreprise d'avocats – Wolfram & Hart – explosant au cœur de la ville, continuaient de faire la une des journaux mondiaux.

Sa femme, Colleen, posa une main rassurante sur son épaule :

- Le dîner est servi. Tu devrais éteindre cette télé une bonne fois pour toute, tu sais que cela te met en colère…

Le père de famille écouta les conseils de son épouse et appuya sur le bouton rouge de la télécommande.

- Cette histoire est tellement farfelue. Cette entreprise d'avocats… Tu parles. Ce sont eux qui sont derrière tout cela, c'est sûr ! Et nous… Nous savons des choses que nous ne devrions pas savoir sur cette histoire.

Colleen inspira discrètement, comme pour se donner le courage d'aborder le sujet, et alla s'asseoir à son côté :

- Nous savons si peu de choses. Seulement qu'ils n'étaient pas ce qu'ils prétendaient être…

- C'est un euphémisme, grogna son mari en défaisant sa cravate avec un soupçon d'agacement.

Son épouse posa une main sur la sienne :

- Allons, cesse de ressasser tes idées noires. Emma et Connor ont mis la table, ils nous attendent.

Avec tristesse, elle constata que le nom de leur fils n'avait fait qu'assombrir encore le visage de Lawrence.

L'adolescent en question venait juste de disposer les couverts sur la table de la salle à manger lorsqu'il répondit d'une grimace à la langue que lui avait tiré sa sœur deux secondes auparavant. Celle-ci explosa de rire. Cette scène si familière rassura Larence pour quelques instants, et fit sourire son épouse. Ils s'assirent ensuite en silence et attaquèrent le dîner.

- Papa, demanda gaiement Emma, tu te souviens de cette boom dont je t'ai parlé il y a un mois ?

Colleen leva un sourcil surpris, Lawrence émit un « hum » guère avenant, tandis que Connor pouffait :

- Laisse tomber soeurette. Ca, ça veut dire NON ! Se moqua-t-il.

La jeune fille ne cacha pas sa déception :

- Papa ?

Lawrence échangea un coup d'œil avec sa femme, qui semblait l'inciter à la discussion.

- Qui organise cette boom déjà ? Julien c'est ça ?

- Julie, papa, Julie ! Ma copine de danse, insista sa fille qui savait bien que ce détail avait toute son importance. Et c'est sa maman qui organise la boom, pas elle.

Connor se coupa un morceau de pain en ricanant :

- Ah là là, mes leçons ont fini par porter leurs fruits.

Cette fois-ci tout le monde rit de bon cœur. La fillette avait bien préparé sa stratégie d'approche, enseignée de main de maître par son renard de frère.

- S'il te plait papa, s'entêta la jeune collégienne. Toutes mes amies y vont, et ça ne se finira pas très tard.

- Des garçons sont invités ?

Emma haussa des épaules en se servant à boire :

- Benh, comme dans toutes les booms. Mais les parents de Julie resteront là tout le temps. Rassure-toi ils ont bien l'attention de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien…

Voyant que l'argument ne persuadait qu'à moitié son paternel, elle joua sa dernière carte :

- Et puis Connor sera chez Barney & Co ce soir là. Ce n'est pas si loin. Si tu veux, il pourra passer vérifier que tout va pour le mieux !

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait anticipé, Lawrence s'inquiéta tout de suite de cette révélation :

- Chez Barney ? Je ne veux pas que tu traînes dans ce quartier, gronda-t-il à l'attention de son fils. Nous en avons déjà parlé.

- Papa, ce sera l'anniversaire de Jimmy, on a tous rendez-vous là-bas, répondit Connor avec douceur.

- Je m'en contre-fiche. (Il baissa la voix) : c'est endroit est dangereux. Trop prés de… Tu sais de quoi.

- Un séisme se produit rarement deux fois au même endroit en si peu de temps, souligna Connor d'un ton banal. Et puis c'est uniquement pour lui offrir son cadeau, ensuite on filera chez Mike, de l'autre côté de la ville. Tu t'inquiètes trop, papa.

- Ah tu crois ? Aboya celui-ci dans une rare démonstration de perte de patience.

Tous cessèrent de dîner et le regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Epargne-moi tes bons conseils, poursuivit Lawrence en foudroyant l'adolescent du regard, je pense savoir mieux que toi ce qui peut être source de danger pour ma famille.

Colleen ferma les yeux sous la rudesse du ton. Emma en resta bouche-bée. Connor reçut la réflexion – et ce qu'elle sous-entendait – de plein fouet : il se leva brusquement et monta en silence dans sa chambre.

Son départ calma instantanément Lawrence, qui posa un regard neutre sur sa femme et sa fille :

- Le repas va refroidir, prévint-il comme si rien ne s'était passé, en reprenant sa fourchette.

Le reste du dîner se passa dans le silence.

Dès que sa porte de chambre fut fermée, Connor se prit la tête entre les mains et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. La situation était en train de tourner au vinaigre. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il ressentait peur et colère, les souvenirs de son ancienne vie l'assaillirent : il du aller ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre pour évacuer ses sombres pensées. La bouffée d'air frais lui procura un bien plus grand que celui auquel il s'était attendu. Ou était-ce la pleine lune surgissant progressivement à l'horizon qui l'éclairait avec compassion ?

_« Tant que tu resteras en vie, ils ne pourront pas me détruire…. »_

L'adolescent s'accouda au rebord de fenêtre et se força à inspirer et expirer avec régularité. Toute son existence n'avait été que tiraillement entre différentes vies. Il était né fils de vampires, mais avait été élevé dans la haine par un tueur de monstres. Puis il avait fait semblant de se rapprocher de son père biologique, Angel, pour mieux le détruire. Et en fin de compte il s'était rendu compte que la seule véritable chose qui lui ferait du bien serait de, lui, se détruire. Mais entre temps, il y avait eu cette nouvelle vie auprès des Reilly. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas duré longtemps, mais comme elle avait été reposante, douce, emprunte d'amour…Rassurante.

Et enfin, il avait de nouveau revu son vrai père. Désormais sain d'esprit et optimiste, il s'était rendu compte à quel point son vampire de paternel tenait à lui, et surtout à quel point il avait souffert pour lui. Toutes ces pensées lui oppressaient l'esprit.

Lorsqu'une semaine auparavant il avait aidé Angel à vaincre Hamilton, puis qu'il avait assisté à l'invasion de l'armée des Partenaires, ainsi qu'à la disparition d'une partie des bâtiments de Los Angeles dans les entrailles de la terre – incluant les légions des ténèbres et son père – il avait du faire un choix. Celui d'aider son père de sang, ou de retourner dans sa petite vie bien tranquille. Et la mort dans l'âme – mais terrorisé à l'idée de replonger dans son enfer de violence précédent – il avait finalement choisi la facilité. Il avait choisi d'oublier et de continuer son existence de paix et d'amour.

Pour se donner bonne conscience, il se disait parfois qu'en prenant cette décision, il jouait la sûreté. Que tant qu'il était dans ce mode de vie là, il ne lui arriverait rien. Et que donc, son père ne pourrait être vaincu, qu'il resterait en vie grâce à leur lien... Qu'en conséquence, il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Pas complètement.

Un sanglot remonta du fond de sa gorge, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Que devait-il faire ?

La nuit répondit alors pour lui, balayant ses préoccupations du moment et faisant ressurgir son instinct : un hurlement de femme, mi-humain, mi-bestial retentit dans les rues avoisinantes. Il se redressa vivement. Son odorat et son ouie se développèrent à la vitesse de la lumière, et il identifia de suite la source du bruit : un loup-garou.

_Si prêt des habitations ?!_

Soudain tout fut clair.

_« Toi et moi sommes des Champions, des combattants des forces du bien. C'est mon devoir de protéger les faibles et de lutter contre le mal. Peut-être qu'un jour ce sera aussi le tien. Je l'espère. »_

Ce souvenir avait été enfoui si profondément dans sa mémoire qu'il l'avait oublié. Pourtant ces paroles – celles de son vrai père – l'avaient secoué le jour où il les lui avait lancées. Connor sourit, d'un sourire sûr de lui. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il _savait_ ce qu'il devait faire.

D'une petite pression de ses mains, il sauta du haut de la fenêtre du premier étage et atterrit sans bruit sur le gazon. Il lança un dernier regard par la fenêtre à la famille Reilly qui continuait de dîner dans le calme, puis partit en courant sans se retourner. Il lui était devenu impossible de continuer à jouer cette mascarade de normalité… Les vacances étaient terminées.

La sensation grisante de vitesse qui l'envahit lui donna envie de hurler son excitation. Les arbres, les maisons, les boites aux lettres, les voitures stationnées : tout glissait à une rapidité déconcertante. Ses pieds sur le sol ne faisaient presque pas de bruit. Sa respiration était des plus calmes. Et pourtant il courrait si vite que quelqu'un regardant par la fenêtre n'aurait vu qu'une masse sombre passer, et pendant l'espace de trois secondes seulement.

Le rugissement surnaturel retentit de nouveau dans la nuit, en provenance de la déchetterie du quartier. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait presque plus rien d'humain… Connor s'y précipita, le cœur battant. Il s'arma, en passant, d'une demi-bouteille de verre cassée et la brandit devant lui telle une arme, prêt à couper la tête de l'intrus. Enfin…. De l'intruse.

Devant lui, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds achevait progressivement sa transformation en loup garou. Elle venait de s'enchaîner à une grosse grille qui tremblait sous le choc des coups de pattes et de tête qu'elle lui donnait. La forme mi-humaine mi-animale le vit, et prononça le seul mot qui pouvait – en cet instant – faire réfléchir Connor avant qu'il n'abatte son bras sur la gorge du monstre :

**« Angel… ».**

La voix souffrotante de femme se transforma ensuite en un grondement purement bestial, et ses rares centimètres de peau blanche se couvrirent instantanément de poils. L'animal poussa son premier véritable hurlement d'attaque et fondit sur le jeune homme – qui, lui, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. C'était inutile. En effet, la chaîne de métal qui retenait la bête à la barrière l'empêcha d'achever son bond et la rappela douloureusement à elle. Le loup garou hurla. Connor gonfla ses joues en analysant la situation qui s'offrait à lui :

**Problème numéro 1** : Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette créature ici et attendre patiemment la fin de la nuit, car ce rafut allait finir par alerter tout le quartier.

**Problème numéro 2** : Il ne pouvait pas non plus « juste » détruire ce monstre et cacher le cadavre puisqu'il s'agissait apparemment d'une connaissance de son père.

**Problème numéro 3** : L'animal semblait trop violent et enragé pour être déplacé.

Et comble de la situation, au moment où on ne lui demandait rien, son esprit fit alors 1 + 1 = 2... _« C'est une loup-garou. Elle est étudiante en art…Elle m'a fait un vase ! ». _

A tous les coups, cette créature était la petite amie de son père. Au loin, la sirène d'une voiture de police se fit entendre. En cet instant, un seul mot résonna dans l'esprit de Connor. GE-NI-AL.

***

**Purgatoire des créatures surnaturelles, Le Néant (Monde Souterrain)**

- Bah alors, tu t'essouffles mon gros toutou ? Hurla Spike, ensanglanté et à bout de souffle.

Sa course poursuite dans un labyrinthe de feu et de nuit durait depuis bientôt treize heures…

Le grondement de Cerbère lui répondit avec violence, tandis que l'ombre gigantesque du chien à plusieurs têtes apparaissait au loin.

- Eh, attrape moi si tu peux ! Reprit le vampire en secouant son manteau en cuir comme on secoue une cape rouge devant un taureau.

Il du arrêter là sa joute oratoire : ses poumons ne contenaient quasiment plus d'air. _Cette sale bestiole court à une vitesse incroyable... _

Après un regard vers le plafond qui lui indiqua une bouche de sortie, il lâcha son manteau en expirant bruyamment, et s'élança de toute sa force vampirique.

Il arpenta encore plusieurs kilomètres avant de s'apercevoir que la lave et les flammes disparaissaient petit à petit autour de lui. Bientôt, seule l'obscurité lui tint compagnie.

- De mieux…. En…. Mieux…. Lâcha-t-il dans une grimace désespérée.

En dessous de lui, Cerbère venait de comprendre que son casse-croûte était passé par le plafond, et les murs tremblaient sous le poids du molosse qui le rattrapait progressivement.

C'est alors que la dernière prière de Spike fut exhaussée. Il entendit un grognement familier sortir d'une dizaine de cloisons au dessus de lui :

- Spike ?

Le vampire blond coupa sa respiration et tendit l'oreille. Il leva la tête et sauta d'étage en étage à la vitesse de la lumière :

- C'est toi ma chauve-souris ? S'exclama-t-il.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, Angel ne savait plus s'il devait laisser son exaspération ou son soulagement l'emporter.

- Par ici ! Répondit celui-ci en remuant progressivement ses muscles et en parvenant à se mettre sur ses pieds – non sans effort.

Des bruits de pas lourds se firent entendre, puis la silhouette de Spike fut en vue :

- Roh ce que je suis content de te voir, t'as pas idée ! S'exclama le vampire aux cheveux colorés. Toi aussi t'as eu le droit à ta dose de venin de dragon ? Cette saloperie clouerait au lit un rhinocéros !

Angel n'eut pas le loisir de répondre quoique ce soit qu'un grognement – qui ressemblait d'avantage à un séisme – résonna dans la pièce. Le vampire tout juste remis de ses blessures lança un regard inquiet à Spike :

- Un ami à toi ?

- Ouais. Du genre Siamois. Tu vas adorer.

Cerbère arriva devant eux en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. D'une hauteur de plusieurs mètres, le molosse arborait deux têtes gigantesques, chacune pourvue de terribles mâchoires. Dès qu'il grogna, une fumée noire sortit de ses narines, tandis que ses griffes s'enfonçaient bruyemment dans le sol craquelé.

- Hm, fit Angel. Beaucoup de charme, effectivement.

Le monstre du trouver l'humour douteux, car il produisit un aboiement assourdissant, répandant une coulée de lave sur les deux vampires..

- COURS ! Hurla Spike trois secondes avant que la vague ne leur tombe dessus.

Angel puisa dans ses toutes nouvelles réserves de forces pour bondir sur les flancs de la bête. Il rejoignit son compagnon, et tout deux coururent côte à côte, épuisés, assoiffés, plus morts que vifs – mais désormais un tantinet rassurés. Leur situation prenait des allures un peu plus familières.

_Et j'ai au moins trouvé réponse à deux de mes questions_, pensa Angel._ Non seulement je ne suis pas le seul survivant, mais en plus je reconnais l'endroit. Rien de moins que... L'Enfer._

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à arpenter divers corridors de feu et de sang, puis s'arrêtèrent finalement non loin de lugubres cachots où on entendait le cri d'une créature à l'agonie.

- Eh, boss, une idée pour sortir de là ? Murmura Spike en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Angel se plaqua contre la paroi rocheuse au moment ou des sentinelles cornues et griffues passaient.

- Je suis en cours de réflexion là, répondit son compagnon avec le plus grand calme. Mais je ne t'empêche pas d'en trouver une…

Spike parut offensé :

- Eh, je t'ai déjà retrouvé toi, ne m'en demande pas trop !

Soudain, la paroi murale à leur droite se mit à onduler comme une vague de tissus, puis disparut. Une troupe de plusieurs dizaines de monstres les prit alors en joue, lances, épées et arbalètes tendues vers eux. Dans leur dos, la sentinelle qui venait de passer les rejoignit subitement et les menaça également de leurs armes. En moins de deux secondes l'armée des enfers les avait encerclés.

- Messsssieurs Sssspike, et Angelllle, vous arivez pillle à l'heurrre, le ssssacrifice va commencer… Susurra alors la voix tremblotante d'une toute petite créature couverte d'oreilles.

Angel reconnut la voix de son geôlier et se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu pareille monstruosité de toute sa vie. _Il est horrible…Mais il ne fait même pas peur ! Le pauvre._

- Merccci de votre compassssion, Monssssieur, lui lança alors le nain à orifices avec un regard perçant. Rasssurez-vous je sssssuis pourvvvu d'autres dons.

_Dont celui de lire dans les pensées…_ Conclut Angel en lançant un regard dérouté à Spike. Le nain claqua des doigts et la sentinelle poussa ses deux prisonniers dans une vaste salle, royalement décorée.

- Hm… Quand vous dites « sacrifice », demanda Spike avec un sourire commercial, c'est une façon de parler n'est-ce pas ?

***

**Déchetterie régionale de Los Angeles, Californie (Monde Humain)**

Le soleil se leva enfin sur la mystérieuse Cité des Anges, l'inondant de ses rayons chauds et lumineux. Le corps monstrueux du loup garou qui gesticulait enchaîné dans un entrepôt devant Connor, commença à reprendre petit à petit des allures de jeune femme. Le garçon pu donc pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures baisser sa garde. Il en profita pour faire un état des lieux de son organisme : ses vêtements étaient déchirés à de nombreux endroits, et plusieurs coups de griffes ensanglantés lui parcouraient la peau. _Si Lawrence et Colleen pouvaient voir cela, ils tomberaient dans les pommes…_ Du admettre l'adolescent. _Et si mon père, Angel, voyait cela… Il s'inquiéterait juste un tout petit peu…_ Là était la différence entre son paternel biologique et sa famille d'accueil. Il était bien obligé de le reconnaître, avoir un père surnaturel qui ne dramatisait pas tout et qui était habitué aux mondes parallèles pouvait avoir du bon…

- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Balbutia alors sa jeune prisonnière, l'extirpant de ses pensées.

Connor vit que sa cheville droite était toujours enchaînée : il lui lança sa propre chemise en jean pour qu'elle s'en couvre, et se retourna par politesse.

- Je m'appelle Connor, répondit-il de l'air le plus décontract qui soit. Et en fait… Je crois que nous avons un but commun.

La jeune femme se vêtit de la chemise à toute allure, et essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs. Une fois calmée, elle remarqua que le garçon s'était approché d'elle et avait brisé à mains nues la chaîne qui l'avait retenue toute la nuit pendant sa transformation. Ce geste la sidéra totalement, si bien qu'elle alla se recroqueviller dans un coin et se massa les tempes avec ses doigts.

- Combien de personne ai-je tuées ? Demanda-t-elle douloureusement.

- Personne. Enfin pas après mon arrivée en tout cas.

Elle se redressa subitement, ostensiblement soulagée. Et même émerveillée.

- Oh… Merci beaucoup !

- Bah… De rien ! Hum, il y a une question que j'aimerais vous poser… Quand je suis arrivé, vous m'avez appelé… Angel. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

La jeune femme tenta d'organiser ses cheveux, la mine soudain moins joviale. Puis elle avisa la tenue déchirée de son jeune interlocuteur et grimaça :

- C'est moi qui vous ai fait cela ?

- Oui, sourit Connor. On a du déménager avant l'arrivée de la police, en fait…Vous êtes pas vraiment commode les soirs de pleine lune !

La jeune femme reposa son attention sur ce garçon. Au monde, elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de la maîtriser à mains nues une fois qu'elle était transformée en monstre. Et puis, il venait de faire preuve d'une certaine force pour parvenir à casser les maillons de métal avec aisance… Elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, quitte à passer pour une détraquée :

- Excusez-moi de vous demander cela, Connor, mais… Etes-vous le fils d'Angel ? Tenta-t-elle alors, avec une grande hésitation.

A son grand soulagement, son interlocuteur acquiesça.

- Oui, sourit Connor en lui tendant sa main.

Elle la serra et lui accorda son premier sourire de la semaine :

- Je m'appelle Nina. Et cela fait dix jours que je te cherche !

- Ah vraiment ?

- Oui. Angel… Hm, m'avait parlé de toi une fois… Je n'avais jamais vu de photo et il ne m'avait pas dit ton nom, mais, je connaissais ton existence… Alors après ce qui est arrivé au cabinet Wolfram et Hart, comme je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui… Je suis partie à ta recherche. Sais-tu ce qu'il est advenu de ton père ?

La culpabilité de Connor commença à poindre le bout de son nez, tandis qu'il se raclait la gorge :

- Euh non, en fait je… Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis la semaine dernière. Je l'ai vu le jour du séisme, il m'a ordonné de me mettre à l'abri. Depuis, silence radio.

Nina joua nerveusement avec ses mains :

- Et tu as des pistes ?

Connor se racla de nouveau la gorge :

- Euh non pas vraiment. Pas encore.

La déception de la jeune femme était ostensible. Connor garda le silence un instant, puis il mit les mains dans les poches :

- Hm… Mon père m'a parlé de toi, aussi. Tu es, euh… Sa petite amie ? L'étudiante en art ? Et tu lui as offert un vase, c'est bien ça ? Récita-t-il, se sentant un peu idiot.

La mine fatiguée, dépitée et inquiète de Nina s'éclaira soudainement :

- Il t'a parlé… De moi ? S'exclama-t-elle, ébahie.

- Oui…. Oui. Le jour même du séisme.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne trop pourquoi, cette seconde nouvelle acheva d'illuminer le visage de la jeune femme, qui sembla se redresser inconsciemment :

- Je ne l'aurais pas cru… (Un bref silence gêné s'installa, puis elle se leva avec détermination) Bon, et si on allait trouver des vêtements corrects ?

Connor lui désigna galamment la sortie, ravi de passer enfin à l'action.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir récupéré le sac à main de Nina derrière une des poubelles, avoir renouvelé leur garde-robe et déjeuné copieusement, ils se rendirent sur les lieux du séisme qui avait mystérieusement englouti une partie du centre ville de Los Angeles, dont les imposants bâtiments de Wolfram et Hart.

A peine arrivés à portée de vue de la zone accidentée, ils furent interpellés et orientés vers une file d'attente de gens cherchant à traverser l'immense ravin crée par le séisme.

- J'ai pas toute la journée, moi, j'ai un RV de l'autre côté de la ville dans une heure ! Brailla un homme d'affaire en secouant sa montre devant un agent de sécurité.

- Tout le monde passera, juste un peu de patience, répondit celui-ci avec automatisme.

Nina tenta de s'approcher du ravin, mais elle ne pu faire que trois pas vers la sortie de la file qu'on l'apostropha :

- Eloignez vous de cette zone, Mademoiselle, fit un gardien en lui désignant les autres passants. Votre tour va venir comme tous les autres, vous ne pouvez pas doubler ainsi…

La jeune femme fut tentée de lui répondre que, contrairement aux autres elle ne désirait pas contourner le ravin pour traverser la ville, mais explorer le ravin… Mais elle se ravisa. Connor semblait examiner discrètement un étroit corridor qui longeait l'abîme.

- Eh toi là bas ! Rentre dans le rang ! Hurla alors un homme à forte carrure, vêtu de trois épaisseurs de tissus et portant l'insigne de l'Ordre.

Connor se retourna vers lui avec agacement, mais il ne répliqua rien. A bien l'observer, il lui trouvait le visage un peu trop flottant, et la casquette un peu trop bombée pour qu'il s'agisse d'un humain normal. Son odorat confirma ses doutes : cette créature portait un masque facial et devait être muni de cornes, ou d'antennes au dessus du crâne. L'adolescent lui sourit innocemment et se mit à la suite des passants qui discutaient d'un ton envenimé. Nina le rejoignit une minute plus tard :

- Il faut à tout prix s'approcher du ravin. Ils ont tout bâché, tout sécurisé soit disant pour empêcher les chutes ou…

Leurs messes basses attirèrent l'attention du gros garde au visage camouflé, ils se turent donc en croisant son regard empli de venin. L'instinct de Nina lui dictait très clairement que cet étrange gargantua représentait un danger potentiel – bien plus grand que tous les agents de sécurité réunis.

- J'ai un plan, fit alors Connor. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance…

La jeune femme le dévisagea.

- D'accord, répondit-elle sans vraiment prendre le temps de réfléchir.

- Attends-moi là. Quand je te ferai signe de la main, tu courras vers le trou du ravin. Je t'y rejoindrai…

Elle haussa des sourcils surpris :

- Non mais attends, comment tu veux que…

Connor ne l'écoutait déjà plus : il s'accroupit pour refaire son lacet, en profita pour s'emparer d'un caillou, et avança sans hésiter vers le gros garde.

- Cherche pas les emmerdes gamin, lui cria son adversaire en le voyant s'approcher tel un chat prêt à sauter sur sa proie.

- Excusez-moi, sourit Connor. On vous a déjà dit qu'aucun être humain ne pouvait être aussi moche, aussi gros, et aussi mal-aimable que vous, dans le monde réel ?

La créature pâlit, grimaça, grogna… Et fit preuve d'une surprenante agilité : elle sembla disparaître un instant et se retrouva derrière lui en un éclair : une seconde plus tard, elle avait sorti une paire de menottes de son gros veston et lui avait attaché les poignets.

- Ah ouais ? Et si on allait en discuter à l'intérieur, vermine ? Susurra l'ogre à son oreille.

L'odeur de son haleine putride remonta jusqu'aux narines de Connor qui leva les yeux au ciel :

- Houf, tout ce que tu veux, tant que t'essaies pas de me rouler une pelle…

Il reçut un coup de poing dans les côtes pour toute réponse, et fut poussé sans ménagement vers un petit hangar aux couleurs de la police locale. Nina faillit intervenir mais un clin d'œil de Connor l'arrêta net. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer de plus belle. _Mais enfin à quoi il joue… ?_

La foule qui patientait vers la sortie assista à l'échange en émettant des commentaires désobligeants, tantôt sur l'insolence de l'adolescent, tantôt sur la rudesse des forces de l'ordre. « Oh et puis ils sont pénibles à la fin, cela fait une semaine maintenant, ils auraient pu trouver une solution autre qu'une passerelle pour contourner le ravin. Je ne sais pas moi, un souterrain ou un pont plus large… » Brailla une jeune maman en faisant sautiller son enfant dans les bras.

Soudain, un gros boom, suivi d'un bam, d'un bang et d'un crac retentit en provenance du hangar où le monstre et Connor étaient partis, et la porte principale du bâtiment tremblota légèrement. Tout le monde échangea un regard étonné. Alors, Nina aperçut une petite main par un des hublots du premier étage, qui lui faisait coucou. Elle se retourna pour s'assurer que personne ne répondait au signe, puis décidant qu'il devait s'agir de Connor, elle commença à se diriger vers le ravin…

La jeune femme venait à peine de passer la tête sous l'un des plots de sécurité qu'elle fut sifflée et interpellée :

- Eh, toi là bas ! Hurla un homme en uniforme.

Elle s'arrêta en grimaçant. Evidemment, ce plan n'aurait pas pu marcher, il y avait un surveillant chaque trois mètres ! Soudain, la voix de Connor retentit à ses oreilles :

- Nina, fonce !

Sursautant, elle se retourna. Il avait l'air si proche. Pourtant elle ne le vit pas.

- Fis-toi à tes capacités de loup garou. Elles ne te servent pas qu'à te transformer en monstre !

Alors, Nina comprit. Connor n'était pas près d'elle, et il ne criait même pas. Il était caché quelque part, et murmurait – cependant, aucune oreille normale n'aurait pu entendre ce bruit. Elle sourit et allongea le pas vers le ravin, bientôt pourchassée par une escorte de policiers qui la surveillaient depuis plusieurs secondes.

Elle approchait enfin du trou béant lorsque le gros ogre au visage masqué l'attrapa violemment par les épaules et l'immobilisa :

- Non mais où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça, toi ? Beugla-t-il. C'est bon, vous autres, je l'ai !

Les gardes de la sécurité ralentirent le pas puis firent demi-tour : personne ne souhaitait contrarier le membre des forces spéciales… Le sergent Gallaway, un des officiers humains attachés à la sécurité du lieu, fronça les sourcils. Lorsque lui et son équipe avait été envoyés sur place une semaine auparavant, ce drôle de type était déjà là. Et il portait l'insigne de l'élite de la sécurité nationale – après brève vérification auprès de ses supérieurs, on lui avait répliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un représentant d'une entité « qu'il ne valait mieux pas titiller ». Le sergent se l'était tenu pour dit. En cet instant, tandis qu'il voyait cet énorme bonhomme à la peau si bizarre tirer la jeune femme vers l'un des entrepôts, et au souvenir du jeune garçon qui n'avait probablement pas survécu quelques minutes auparavant… Il grimaça. Quelque chose de vraiment bizarre se profilait à l'horizon, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Nina aussi sentait que les choses se compliquaient :

- Lâchez-moi immédiatement grosse brute ! Tonna la jeune femme en se débattant.

Le garde rapprocha sa tête de son oreille :

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas te servir de tes sens hein ?

Nina se figea. _Connor !_

- Oh ce que tu m'as fait peur...

- Tu ne reconnaissais donc pas mon odeur ?

- Mais c'est cette tonne de vêtements… Et ce masque… Et cette force ! Non, je n'ai pas pensé que ça pouvait être toi.

- Hm. Continue à te débattre, un des sergents ne nous a pas quitté des yeux.

Nina lui attribua un violent coup dans le tibia qui le fit crier de douleur, et lâcher prise. Elle en profita pour s'enfuir à toute allure – il la rattrapa de nouveau et la conduisit vers un baraquement désert sans ménagement.

- T'étais pas obligé de frapper aussi fort, grogna soudain Connor à voix basse.

- Fallait que ça à l'air crédible, répliqua Nina d'un ton légèrement rancunier. Tu vois ce que ça fait, de subir l'improvisation de son compagnon de route…

Le garçon inspira profondément :  
- Ok, ok. Excuse-moi, j'aurais du t'expliquer d'abord ce que j'avais en tête… Désolé. C'est l'habitude de travailler en solo.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans l'abri et Connor pu la libérer, ôter son déguisement, et commencer à observer le ravin. Ils n'en étaient plus qu'à trois mètres, et la sécurité s'était amoindrie.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, jubila soudain le garçon. C'est un passage ! Je suis sûr que mon père se trouve là-dedans…

Nina concentra sa vision sur les parcelles de terre qui bordaient le trou béant, mais rien ne lui fit penser pareille chose.

- Comment tu peux… ? (Elle s'interrompit en voyant un pan de mur trembloter, disparaître pour laisser passer une ombre, puis se reformer comme si de rien n'était). J'ai rêvé ou…. ?

- Non, sourit Connor. Tu viens toi aussi de découvrir notre porte d'entrée !


End file.
